1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encapsulating sheet and an optical semiconductor element device, to be specific, to an optical semiconductor element device used for an optical application and an encapsulating sheet used therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a light emitting device capable of emitting high-energy light has been known.
The light emitting device includes, for example, an optical semiconductor, a board mounted with the optical semiconductor, and an encapsulating material formed on the board so as to encapsulate the optical semiconductor. The optical semiconductor emits light and the emitted light transmits through the encapsulating material, so that the light emitting device emits light.
As the encapsulating material of the light emitting device, for example, an optical semiconductor encapsulating material in a sheet shape which contains a silicone resin and silica particles has been proposed (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-228525).